Blind pedestrians use a variety of travel aids. Chief among these are white canes and guide dogs. However, recent years have seen the emergence of navigational aid systems based on newer technologies, such as radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags and the Global Positioning System (GPS).
Although these high-tech systems provide some benefits, the present inventors have recognized that they suffer from disadvantages that have prevented widespread adoption. For example, these devices typically require purchase of specialized hardware, such as RFID readers, that is beyond the means of many in the blind and visually impaired community. Additionally, the street-based routing information provided by these systems is set up for users with normal vision and therefore of minimal to no value to blind and visually impaired travelers.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for better ways of providing routing information to blind and visually impaired pedestrians.